


Knight In A Cotton-Blend Blazer

by anythingbutplatonic



Series: FTM!Blaine 'Verse [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: AU, M/M, Trans!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:10:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4111855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anythingbutplatonic/pseuds/anythingbutplatonic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous prompted: Kurt sees photos of Blaine from before his transition. FtM!Blaine, same ‘verse as “In a Bind”. Slightly angstier than IAB, no specific trigger warnings except for general ignorance and misinformation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knight In A Cotton-Blend Blazer

He should have known that it was a bad idea to show Kurt the old family photo albums.

At the time, he hadn’t thought anything of it. It was only later, when Kurt got to the photos of him and Cooper as children, that he’d realized his mistake.

There were photos in there from…before. Before he’d come out as trans, before he’d made the decision to transition. There were, in short, photos of him in there as a  _girl,_ photos that his parents hadn’t got round to disposing of or replacing yet. 

“Hey, who’s this?”

 

Blaine turned from where he’d been adjusting the books on his shelves to Kurt, who was lying on his stomach on the bed with one of the photo albums open in front of him. He pointed to one of the photographs. “Do you have a sister I don’t know about?”

At that, Blaine felt his blood run ice cold, his stomach dropping somewhere in the region of his shoes. He tried to tell himself that it was an honest mistake. That there was no need to overreact And yet - how could Kurt not  _realize_?

“That’s me.” He eventually says in a quiet voice, staring at his hands. “From before. It shouldn’t even be in there - I should take it out -” He was aware of his own voice wavering, faltering on the words, like a toddler with a stammer. 

But Kurt moved the photo album out of his reach, closing it with a  _snap_. He was silent, his expression controlled. Like he was thinking hard about something. 

Then he said, “I’m so bad at this.”

“At what?” Blaine asked. What could Kurt be talking about?

“At  _this,_ at being your boyfriend! Dammit, I keep saying the wrong things! I don’t mean to upset you but I keep doing it. I have  _no_  filter. Maybe I should just never talk ever again.”

“ _Kurt_ , c'mon. It was an honest mistake, really. I don’t exactly know what I’m doing here, either. This is a first for both of us.”

“It wasn’t an honest mistake.” Kurt mumbled. “I should’ve known better. I’m your  _boyfriend_. I’m supposed to make you feel safe and comfortable and yourself, not the opposite.”

That, more than the actual photograph, made Blaine feel terrible. Sure, it had been a shock; he hadn’t expected it, to be reminded of his old self in such a jarring way, a visual reminder of who he’d used to be - scared and insecure and trapped in a body that didn’t belong him. He remembered those feelings well. He hadn’t felt them in a long time, not since Kurt.

But it wasn’t all Kurt’s fault. He knew how hard he tried - to be supportive, to understand, to empathize, to connect with Blaine and make their relationship work, to make it something special. Somewhere along the way, he was going to get it wrong. That’s how you learned. Hell, he had made a few mistakes along the way himself, albeit of a different kind. He didn’t blame Kurt. It had hurt, yes, and he could still feel his heart beating hard in his chest, his pulse racing under the thin skin of his wrist, but he didn’t blame him. 

“Everyone gets it wrong sometimes.” Blaine reassured him. “It’s a work in progress, okay? It’s behind us. Done. I’m fine, really.”

Eventually, Kurt sighed. “Alright. If you’re absolutely sure, I’ll forget about it. But only if you really are okay with me and me big mouth.” He climbed off the bed, crossed the room to where Blaine was standing, wrapped his arms around his waist. “I’ll try harder, I promise. I just want to get this  _right,_ so we can have the best relationship that the entire US has ever seen. A relationship that makes even Beyonce and Jay-Z jealous.” Kurt’s mouth lifted up in a teasing half-smile. “Do you think we match up to them?”

“Nah.” Blaine shrugged. “We’re even better.”

“You know, you were quite pretty as a girl,” Kurt said. “But I definitely like you more this way. The real you.My brave, strong, handsome boyfriend.”

“Oh, stop it,” Blaine protested, blushing and burying his face in Kurt’s neck. He breathed in his smell, hairspray and cologne and expensive clothes, if expensive clothes did indeed have a smell. There was the faint whiff of the moisturiser that Kurt liked to use, and the shampoo that smelled like oranges. He’d always loved the smell of oranges, citrus-sweet and fresh.

“It’s true,” Kurt replied, matter-of-factly, turning so that his lips were close to Blaine’s ear. “I’ve always thought so, even when I first met you. My knight in shining armour.”

 Blaine snorted at the analogy, but felt himself preening slightly under the praise. “I don’t know about shining armour. Knight in a navy cotton blend blazer, is more like it.”

The sound of Kurt laughing vibrated through him like the tune of a bell, making goosebumps erupt over his skin where it wasn’t covered by his clothes. He knew Kurt would be able to feel the extra material of his binder round his chest, and they were close enough that he could probably feel his packer, too. Usually he would feel self-conscious knowing this. Afraid that one wrong move would send Kurt running in the opposite direction. But this time, he didn’t. He knew he never had to hide anything from Kurt; it was one of the things he loved most about him, his ability to be completely himself when he was with him, no holds barred. Kurt’s own confidence had inspired his. And while he still disliked looking at himself in the mirror - or seeing old photographs of himself from  _before_  - he no longer felt such violent hate towards what he saw. 

“Well, you can be my knight in a navy cotton blend blazer, any day.” Kurt said, after a short while. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
